


La strada dell'inferno

by Grover33



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grover33/pseuds/Grover33
Summary: Il tremendo incidente sul circuito di Sakhir ha tenuto tutti con il fiatosospeso per interminabili secondi.Fortunatamente tutto è andato per il meglio ma, inevitabilmente, i pilotiin pista sono rimasti provati da quanto accaduto.Per Charles l'incidente ha riportato a galla fantasmi del passato. Soloun abbraccio potrà confortarlo a giornata conclusa.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	La strada dell'inferno

**Author's Note:**

> A parte i team radio riportati, il resto è frutto della mia immaginazione.

_Quando c'è una meta anche il deserto diventa strada_.

Gli obiettivi sono sempre stati dei fari nella giovane vita di Charles e sono sempre andati di pari passo con le tragedie che ne hanno costellato il percorso agonistico, costringendolo a crescere in fretta.

_La strada dell'inferno è lastricata di buone intenzioni._  
La strada sembra lastricata di stelle. Anzi è lui la stella che, già l'anno scorso, era predestinata a brillare sul circuito di Sakhir quando soltanto la sfortuna gli ha impedito di vincere alla sua seconda gara con la Ferrari.

_Le stelle sono gigantesche palle di gas incandescente sospese nel vuoto che brillano di luce propria_.  
La (non) incoscienza di pilota di F1 risiede nel dimenticare, appena il casco si abbassa, che il pericolo è in ogni curva, in ogni sorpasso.

Oggi a tutti loro è stato ricordato quanto la vita sia fragile e come tutto può cambiare in un attimo. In un decimo, in un centesimo, in un millesimo di secondo.

Non sono invincibili ma oggi la Dea Bendata ci ha messo una grossa pezza.

Fuoco e Fiamme.  
Per interminabili secondi il circuito di Sakhir si è trasformato in una strada dell'inferno.

" Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. This was a big one. He is ok?"  
Un inizio di gara segnato dalla paura a cui Charles ha dato sfogo nel suo team radio. 

"I will come back to you!"  
Il suo Ingegnere pista ha cercato di rassicurarlo.  
"I've seen it in the mirrors."  
In prossimità di curva 10 ha avuto tutto il tempo di guardare il suo lato destro  
Dall'onboard si vedeva chiaramente il fuoco ed il fumo che salivano in cielo e lo spavento in lui aumenta ancora mentre, con la bocca secca e il cuore in gola fa quella domanda di cui non è sicuro di voler ascoltare la risposta.  
"Who is it?"  
Quel nodo allo stomaco, il buco nero dell'ansia. I fantasmi del passato che aleggiano nell'aria satura di angoscia.  
"Oh no. Please!"  
Una preghiera, una supplica, un'implorazione al destino perché non affondi un altro colpo di fioretto funestando il motorsport con un nuovo evento mesto.

Charles termina la gara in P 10. Non gli importa.  
Oggi i risultati sportivi passano in secondo piano. La notizia più bella è che Romain sta bene.  
Tira un grande sospiro di sollievo ma le gambe gli tremano ancora e non soltanto per l'adrenalina.  
Durante i quarantacinque minuti di pausa, dopo la bandiera rossa, ha ostentato una tranquillità che non aveva riuscendo addirittura ad esibire qualche sorriso a favor di telecamera.  
Adesso, a riflettori spenti, non si vergogna di dar sfogo alla sua emotività.

Lo incontra quasi per caso all'uscita del paddock.  
Quegli occhi cerulei in cui, negli anni, ha imparato a leggere dolore, rabbia, felicità, meraviglia e fiducia sono il porto più affidabile in cui potrebbe rifugiarsi in questo momento.

"Complimenti per la gara!"  
Biascica, ancora provato da tutti gli avvenimenti di poche ore fa. Pierre allunga la mano per stringergliela ma si ritrova avvolto in un abbraccio senza repliche.

"Per una frazione di secondo ho temuto che potessi esserci tu in quel rogo!"

Il palloncino è scoppiato: le emozioni si riflettono nell'animo dei due amici come in uno specchio, un legame fatto di paure, dolori e perdite condivise.  
Charles ha già sacrificato due amici, a questo mondo che è la loro vita, non sopporterebbe di doverne perdere ancora, mentre lottano per realizzare i loro sogni .  
Benché quanto accaduto a Romain lo abbia sconvolto, ha trovato davvero conforto soltanto quanto è stato certo che tutti loro fossero al sicuro.

"Ehi, ehi non vado da nessuna parte"  
Pierre lo rassicura con un sorriso dolce-amaro, mentre il tremendo pomeriggio di Spa pungola la sua mente come un ferro rovente.  
"Per quest'anno ho già dato in Portogallo. Ti ricordi, no?"  
Allude alla sua Alpha Tauri andata arrosto durante le prove libere con lui ne era uscito indenne.

"Non vado da nessuna parte..."  
Ripete, spazzandogli via le lacrime dalle guance. Sanno entrambi che sono lacrime che cicatrizzano le ferite, valvole di sfogo e di sicurezza del cuore provato di Charles.  
"Solo a tagliare il traguardo prima di te nelle prossime due gare. Almeno spero!"  
Chi ti fa sorridere ti salva senza saperlo.

E in questa terra straniera, un deserto di aridità, il conforto di un amico è come un miraggio. Un corridoio verso casa.


End file.
